Nightmare
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Cuando el pasado atacaba, ella siempre estaba ahí para reconfortarlo.


**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Awakening no me pertenece

 **Notas de autor:** Mas de mi OTP, porque llenaré FF con ellos hasta que los amen (?)

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

* * *

 _Quédate cerca de todo lo que te feliz de estar vivo_

...

Él los esperaba.

Sabía que cumplirían su promesa de volver a casa como siempre lo hacían, ellos lo harían.

Miró a su alrededor intentando no concentrarse en las personas que vestían harapos o aquellas que tenían marcas de guerra, él no quería sentir temor o lástima por ellos; su madre decía que no había nada peor que mostrar compasión a otro que lucha por sobrevivir sino va a brindársele una ayuda.

Se detuvo, dio media vuelta y volvió a su casa para buscar alguna tela que sirviera como venda para cuidar a los heridos, al menos podía hacer eso. Cuando hubo encontrado unas cuantos retazos de tela limpios, o al menos algunos que estuvieran decentes corrió hacia donde anteriormente estaban las personas; quienes al verlo le acariciaron el cabello en señal de agradecimiento.

Sin embargo, el rugido que lo había acompañado desde que era un bebé lo distrajo de su tarea auto-asignada y levantó la mirada al cielo.

Minerva estaba en lo alto con su imponente figura, parecía olfatear su aroma, por lo que se apresuró a llamar su atención; esperando encontrar a su madre montada.

No había nadie.

La comprensión lo golpeó, ella no iba a volver.

Y sí Minerva lo había hecho, era porque su padre tampoco lo haría.

Gerome dio un paso hacia adelante, entonces la wyvern rugió dejando en ese sonido desgarrador el dolor que perder a dos de las personas que amaba dejaba en ella. El niño dio otro paso y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos antes de esconderse en el pecho de la criatura buscando un lugar donde poder llorar su pérdida.

—Tus padres eran unos héroes, muchacho. —Uno de los ancianos del pueblo dijo a su espalda.

—Yo no quiero héroes.—Sollozó tan alto, que el aldeano se estremeció por su tono lleno de dolor—. Yo quiero a mis padres.

Gerome se incorporó de golpe en la cama, abriendo los ojos como platos y sintiendo su corazón acelerado por aquel sueño; odiaba cuando sus recuerdos emergían de aquella manera. Se tocó las mejillas y comprobó, que como muchas veces antes éstas estaban húmedas y las limpio con violencia.

—¿Qué sucede? —La voz femenina en su espalda atrajo su atención, pero el jinete se negó a mostrarle el rostro a sabiendas de que aquello significaría mostrar que era débil.

—Vuelve a dormir. —Ordenó, pero en cambio, la escuchó remover la sábana con el fin de incorporarse hasta darle la vuelta a la cama para verlo a los ojos.

—Ven aquí. —Morgan lo acunó suavemente en su pecho mientras acariciaba hebras de cabello castaño, entonando una pequeña canción de cuna que su madre le había enseñado—, estamos aquí contigo.

—Morgan, por favor.

La chica se hincó entonces, buscando la mirada renuente del jinete y le sonrió apretando sus manos.

—No puedo cambiar tu pasado— empezó a hablar con un tono suave, acariciando la mejilla de Gerome para hacer que la mirara—, pero te ayudaré a salir de él, no dejes que te atormente más de lo que ya lo hizo antes. Ahora este es tu presente y no los vas a perder. Buscaré la mejor estrategia en el mundo, lo prometo Gerome, no dejaré que la historia se repita.

El jinete la abrazó, porque lo sabía; él ya no era aquel niño impotente que no podía hacer nada y con Morgan a su lado, él iba a cuidar a sus padres en ese lugar.

Un movimiento llamó su atención y sonrió, como si aquel pequeño en el vientre de su esposa le recordara su presencia.

—Gracias.

Y sabía, que aquella palabra no podía abarcar jamás lo que realmente sentía, porque aquella chica de cuerpo menudo y aparentemente frágil era quien lo había sacado de la obscuridad y le había dado el mejor de los regalos.

La felicidad.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


End file.
